


Adoration.

by paper_bag



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M, Newt is a bold teacher, Thomas being a dork, Thomas fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_bag/pseuds/paper_bag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas world turns upside-down since the new teacher, Newt came into his life. And now he just got himself in big, real trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Newt is a cutie.

It’s hard to focus when someone you have crush on, is the one who teaches you in your class.

Yes, it is weird. To have a crush on a 26 years-old new teacher, with 10 years apart. But not for the brunette boy, Thomas. He has been holding this one-sided feeling since the new teacher came into his life. 

Thoughts like these keep playing in Thomas’s mind and distracting his focus;  
‘Damnit, his hidden fragile and slim body beneath that freaking tight shirt, ‘is he wearing that on purpose?’ ‘Can he even breathe? But he is the one who took my breath away.’ ‘His name sounds funny though, like Newton?” Thomas chuckled alone.  
“Mr. O’Brien? Helloooo? May I get your attention please?” the golden head teacher apparently ask a question and of all people, it have to be Thomas to answer him. But the young boy was still zoning out. 

Bam! 

Thomas snapped. “What the-“, the thoughts disappeared. “S-sorry, sir? What is it?” He stands up quickly and looked around his class. All of the students were looking at him, some are holding their laughter, some rolling their eyes. 

“If you have spent your time zoning out in my class, can I get it back after this? Sounds good right?” Newt said sternly and boldly while crossing his arms. He raised one of his eyebrows asking for agreement. 

‘Shit. This is bad.’ “S-sure, sir.” Thomas nodded reluctantly, he just got himself in trouble. 

“Now sit down, please.” Newt continued his lessons. He got 10 minutes left and he is going to use it really well. He hates wasting time. Thomas sits down back to his place, with worries and nervous. He manages to get his focus back, even though he doesn’t know what the hell the hot teacher were saying.

 

The bell rang, time for their lunch break. Unfortunately, Thomas had to bear with his empty belly that has been scowling for food. 

“So, what are you doing just now?” Newt asked half-interested, playing with his black pen. 

“I-I was spacing out.” Thomas can feel his heart beats faster, his face going to be all red. How can he not when he was sitting in front of his crush- well his teacher. 

“You know, there’s only two things in the world that I didn’t like. One, people who likes to waste their time. And two, people who didn’t concentrate and pay attention when I am talking. Luckily, you are both of them.” Newt leaned back in his seat, crossed-arms again. He tapped his shoes on the floor, trying to hold his anger. 

Thomas bites his lips. ‘Shit. He hates me. He freaking HATES me now. Oh my god please kill me, please tell me that this is only a dream!’ 

“I-I am really sorry sir! I promised I won’t do that again! Please give me a punishment! I deserves it!” Thomas begged for forgiveness, he closed to tears but he hold it and he was  
trembling. 

Newt thinks for a while. He slightly frowned, he loves giving out punishment. Then he snaps his finger, “How about you write me an essay, about whatever your thoughts, imaginations that you had while you were zoning out just now? I’ve been wondering for a long time how people could imagining useless things, you know?” He smiled at his decision. 

‘What? No, hell no. You wants me to write my adoration of you, how I describes you as my crush? Yeah sure I can, even 5-6 pages, but not for you.’  
“S-sure, sir.” Thomas lied. ‘Well I can just fake a story. But I ain’t a writer. I need idea, idea!’ Thomas was screaming, but internally. 

Newt satisfied with his student’s answer, “Good. I want it tomorrow. It’s not that hard right? Simple.” Newt get off his chair, packed his stuff, “Oh, you can go know.” He smiled. 

“Here, take this. Don’t waste it.” Newt is so kind that he gives Thomas his chocolate bar. He placed it on the desk.  
“T-thank you, sir.” Thomas took the chocolate bar, and watches as the slender teacher leaves him. 

‘How can a person be so mean but so nice at the same time?!’ Thomas hold the chocolate bar to his chest. He let out a big sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be on my hiatus mode for weeks (?) Sorry :(


End file.
